


Journey's Delay

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in Legolas's journey home results in a delightful discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The dawn’s blue sky meets emerald trees that sweep down into the forest bed of brown. Surrounded by the bird’s morning song of welcome, I am mirror still and quiet.

Leaves sigh, brushing against the sinuous hands that divide them with reverent gentleness, opening their arms to reveal their willing and enraptured captive. The sunlight bursts a halo around a golden crown of silken unbound hair as, unabashedly, the visitor sheds tawny skin for alabaster -- casting aside all raiment. With silent steps, he moves gracefully and with expectation.

A rustle disturbs his advance. His elegant head turns to look over his shoulder and the muscles beneath ripple – a hint of the strength that lies dormant within. A squirrel skitters up a tree and stops to look down at this intruder; chattering her chastisement. The elf nods an apology. With nary a blink she continues. His eyes – clear cerulean blue – dance with suppressed mirth at the abrupt dismissal.

He turns toward me.

The wind whispers and, for a moment, his eyes close half-lidded as the caress sweeps across his flesh.

I quiver, unable to speak. When he again casts his gaze upon me, I glimmer -- a wordless entreaty.

He enters swiftly and without hesitation. I receive him, parting easily, welcoming him into my depths. He dips to taste me as I rejoice in him. With effort, he pauses. I tempt him with promises which urge him on. His strokes resume; now powerful and purposeful. _Forward._ I embrace him. _Faster._ I feel the blood-beats in his body. _Further._ I raise my voice in match to his exclamation.

_“Lanthir!”_

He emerges in triumph, gasping with exhilaration. I rain kisses down upon his neck and shoulders. Hands raise in supplication as delightful laughter echoes wonder.

My secret is discovered.

=======================  
Sindarin Translation:

_Lanthir_ = Waterfall or literally, 'falling stream'.


End file.
